


Gods Are Not Infallible [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: True Blood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, layers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The boy looked into his Maker's eyes and he knew no fear.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods Are Not Infallible [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gods Are Not Infallible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/37112) by [trascendenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza). 



Length: 0:13:54  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Gods%20Are%20Not%20Infallible.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
